Presse people : imprévue
by TurningP
Summary: OS  Ce n'est pas toujours facile de sortir avec une star internationale, surtout quand on doit faire face à la presse people. Mais comment réagiront la famille et les amis de Bella lorsqu'ils apprendront sa relation avec Edward ? Quelle en sera l'issue ?


Alors.. Avant tout, le thème de cet OS, et une grosse partie de ce dernier d'ailleurs, était déjà écrit depuis des mois, pour ma fiction « Un Amour De Paillettes », que j'ai arrêté par manque de temps et d'inspiration.. Cependant je trouvais ça dommage d'avoir un bon gros chapitre qui ne servait à rien, donc j'ai décidé de l'adapter en OS...

Je tiens tiens à remercier, de tout cœur, **Lemon-Production **(sur skyrock) et plus particulièrement Amandine (**Died Apple** sur FF) pour m'avoir écrit le lemon, et quelques autres passage d'Edward et Bella. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et je voulais vous offrir un travail de qualité, ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'écrire un lemon du tout, et donc voilà...

En réalité, elle m'a écrit un bon bloc magnifique, que j'ai adapté à ce que j'avais déjà écrit, donc il y a des passages d'elle et moi mélangés, un peu :) Mais le lemon est intégralement d'elle !

Oh ! Et je suis désolée des fautes, il y en aura très certainement, par ci, par là !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire et le contexte de cet OS m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Tu nous expliques ? S'écria ma mère en jetant un magazine sur la table de la cuisine.<p>

_Oh non. _Tout mais pas..._ Ça. _

Mon père me lança un regard froid tandis que ma petite sœur, Jessica, ouvrit grand la bouche en attrapant le magazine entre ses mains et en le rapprochant de ses yeux.

-J'y. Crois. Pas ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un cri hystérique.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire, grogna mon père en arrachant le magazine des mains de ma sœur et de l'ouvrir à la page concernée par la page de couverture.

-J'y. Crois. Pas ! Répéta ma petite sœur en se penchant sur le magazine afin de regarder les photos qui y étaient imprimées.

J'apportais mon pouce à ma bouche avant de commencer à me ronger l'ongle, ne sachant quoi répondre à ma mère.

-Ha ! Cria ma sœur, me faisant sursauter. Tu l'as embrassé ! Ha ! Tu es quand même une _putain_ de chanceuse, god.

-Langage, Jessica ! Marmonna ma mère.

-Désolée, répondit-elle. Il faut que je dise ça à Lauren. Il faut absolument que je lui dise ! Poursuivit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche de jean.

-Non ! M'écriais-je. Non, non, non !

-C'est que tu as retrouvé la parole, railla mon père en levant le regard vers moi. Alors ? On attend une explication.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le dire à Lauren, hein ? Bouda ma sœur.

-Parce... Parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache ! Affirmais-je.

-C'est raté, fit ma mère. Tu es dans la presse people, Bella. La presse people ! _Tout le monde_ sera au courant.

-Tu crois que j'avais prévu de me retrouver dans la presse people ? M'énervais-je. Non ! Et puis, mon nom n'est pas indiqué...

-Oui, mais tu es reconnaissable, Bella ! Dit mon père.

-Je sais ! Je sais, ok ? Je n'y peux rien moi ! Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu, put... _Punaise,_ me repris-je, sous le regard de ma mère.

_Dans quel merdier je me suis foutu ! Mais dans quel merdier ! _

-Et puis, commença ma sœur, ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe qui. C'est Edward Cullen, Bella. _Edward Cullen._ Ha ! Ce que tu es chanceuse !

_Ouais, je sais que c'est lui, merci de me le rappeler. _

-Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu le _fréquentes_ ? Cracha ma mère.

-Pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! Grognais-je. Je l'ai rencontré au concert, quand j'ai du y aller avec Jess.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama ma sœur.

-Et bien... Je suis sortie dans le hall pendant le concert, et j'ai rencontré sa sœur, Alice. On a sympathisé et on est allé dans la loge de son frère, et puis pendant la pause, il est venu. Voilà. _Pour faire court._

-_Oh mon dieu_ ! Comme tu es chanceuse, répéta à nouveau ma sœur. Tu me le feras rencontrer, hein, dis ? S'teuplait !

Je ne répondis pas. Putain, mais comment cela se fait-il que ces photos ont filtré ? Edward avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'on ait le plus d'intimité possible, et pour que notre relation ne finissent pas sur ces merdes de magazines people. En même temps, comment ça pouvait finir, autre que dans la presse people ? C'était quasiment sûr que nous nous retrouvions un jour ou l'autre là dedans...

Edward était _le _chanteur en vogue du moment. C'était donc un peu normal qu'il soit suivi par les paparrazzis. Ces photos, c'était nous deux à Seattle, il y a deux semaines, sortant d'un restaurant reculé de la ville, main dans la main, et nous embrassant à plusieurs reprises. Nous avions tout fait pour rester discrets, d'où ce fameux restaurant. Mais quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche et les paparrazzis avaient donc rappliqué.

-Quelqu'un était au courant de ta relation avec lui ? Me demanda mon père, en fermant le magazine, que ma sœur entreprit de rouvrir devant elle.

-A part Alice et ses parents... Non...

-Même pas Angela ? S'étonna ma mère.

-Non... Je voulais garder notre relation secrète. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache... Et j'appréhendais la réaction de la bande, si je leur disais...

_Chose que j'appréhende d'autant plus maintenant. _

-Attends, s'écria ma sœur... Ça dit que les photos ont été prises samedi 3 mars ! Or, ce soir là, tu étais chez Angela...

Je ne répondis pas et baissais la tête, le mordant la lèvre inférieure. Angela me couvrait... Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que j'allais fréquenter _Edward Cullen._ Je lui disais que j'avais rencontré un homme, Robert, qui était étudiant à la fac de Seattle, et elle me couvrait, croyant que j'allais le voir et que je ne voulais pas le dire à mes parents. _Elle allait tellement m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché ma relation avec Edward..._

-D'accord... Marmonna ma mère. Bella, tu t'es mise dans une situation pas possible ! Tu mets ton avenir en jeu, là ! Tes études, ta vie tranquille et anonyme... Tu mets tout en jeu au profit d'une amourette !

-Je t'interdis de dire que c'est une amourette ! M'écriais-je. Tu ne sais rien ! _Rien _! Je l'aime ! Et lui aussi m'aime !

-Bella... Voyons... Sois rationnelle... C'est une star internationale... Excuse moi de te le dire, mais il a « autre chose à faire » que de sortir avec une jeune fille de 18 ans qui n'est pas célèbre... Poursuivit-elle.

-Tais toi ! Tu ne sais_ rien_ ! Criais-je, les larmes se formant aux bords de mes yeux.

Ce que venais de dire ma mère était ma plus grande crainte. Je savais très bien qu'Edward était une star internationale, charismatique, et qu'il attirait la gente féminine. Sauf que je ne savais pas pourquoi il souhaitait sortir avec moi. _Moi_, Bella Swan, plus jeune que lui de cinq ans et surtout, banale et inconnue du monde.

Je l'aimais. _Tellement._ Il avait prit une place dans mon cœur si importante en tellement peu de temps... Et maintenant que nous sortions ensemble depuis 5 mois, je ne me voyais pas me séparer de lui. Rien que d'imaginer une pseudo rupture m'était insoutenable.

Je n'étais pas aveuglée par l'amour, comme pourrait le dire beaucoup de personnes. Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse avant Edward... Et rien n'avait été aussi puissant que mon amour pour lui. _Rien,_ aucune relation que j'avais vécu.

_Bon, je n'avais pas été avec tellement de garçons que ça... _Seulement deux, en réalité. Riley et Alec. Mes deux meilleurs amis actuels.

-Bella... Ma puce, calme toi voyons... Chuchota ma mère en s'approchant de moi, mais je me reculais, en essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler de mes yeux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas _me_ juger. Ni _le_ juger. Ou même _nous_ juger, nous et notre relation. Vous ne savez rien. Edward est un homme exceptionnel et je suis sûre que si vous le connaissiez, vous l'adorerez.

-Oh ça j'en suis sûre ! S'écria ma sœur. Tu nous le présente quand ?

Je secouais la tête. Elle ne changera jamais. Jessica était une putain de groupie d'Edward. Je me moquais souvent d'elle, avant. Je ne comprenais pas sa folie pour lui, ni pourquoi sa chambre était tapissée de posters, au point que l'on ne voyait plus la tapisserie. Je ne la comprenais pas, jusqu'à _l_'avoir rencontré.

Je n'étais pas fan d'Edward avant de le rencontrer. Ou du moins, _j'appréciais_ sa musique, sans vraiment beaucoup d'effusion. Et puis mon père avait offert deux tickets de concert, pour aller voir Edward, à Jessica, lors de son anniversaire. Le deuxième ticket était pour moi évidemment... J'avais du l'accompagner, elle et sa meilleure amie, Lauren.

Riley et Alec s'étaient moqués de moi. En réalité, ils n'appréciaient pas Edward. Ils le trouvaient superficiel, sans valeurs, sans talent, et selon eux, il chantait « comme une fille » et son apparence était la seule chose qui lui permettait de poursuivre dans le domaine du show-business. Angela, quant-à elle, n'avait rien dit. Elle s'en foutait un peu, n'étant pas spécialement fan.

J'étais donc allée au concert, et, la foule m'oppressant et les filles criant comme des folles furieuses, au point de presque me rendre sourde, j'étais sortie de la salle de concert, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'avais rencontré Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward, dans le hall du zénith et nous avions fait connaissance. Puis, vu la température du lieu, elle m'avait proposé d'aller dans la loge d'Edward. Ce dernier, pendant la pause de son concert, était venu dans sa loge, et nous nous étions donc rencontré. Et une chose entraînant une autre, nous en étions venu à nous fréquenter lorsqu'il venait à Seattle, ses parents habitant ici. J'étais -évidemment- tombée amoureuse de lui, et nous nous étions embrassés, un soir. Et depuis, nous étions ensemble.

-Bella, fit mon père, me sortant de mes pensées, je pense que tu dois arrêter de voir cet homme... Il n'a pas bonne influence sur toi, et toute la famille risque d'en être affectée. Je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes la cible des paparrazzis. Cela pourrait engendrer beaucoup de problèmes.

-Non ! Criais-je. Non ! Hors de question que je fasse ça !

-Bella, je suis d'accord avec ton père ! Tu vas souffrir de cette situation... Beaucoup ! Ta vie va être gâchée à cause de ta relation avec lui... Il vaut mieux que tu stoppes les choses dès à présent avant que cela n'aille trop loin.

Je me figeais. _Comment osaient-ils ?_ Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de contrôler ma vie ainsi !

-Je... Je vais chez Angela, murmurais-je, avant de sortir de la cuisine rageusement. Je montais rapidement les escaliers menant à ma chambre et attrapais un sac à main, dans lequel je fourrais mes clefs de voiture, mon portable et mon porte-feuille. Je pris une veste, que j'enfilais, et je fis de même avec mes converses. Je descendis ensuite rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la maison, sans un regard pour mes parents et ma sœur. Je mis ma capuche, pluie torrentielle oblige, et sautais dans ma camionnette.

Je mis le contact, entrepris de faire une marche arrière et commençais à rouler en direction de chez ma meilleure amie. J'arrivais rapidement au principal carrefour de Forks et je m'arrêtais au feu rouge. J'en profitais pour allumer la radio et attrapais mon portable dans mon sac. 3 appels manqués : un d'Edward et deux de ma mère. Je soupirais et rangeais mon portable dans mon sac avant de passer au feu vert. Deux minutes plus tard, je me garais devant chez Angela.

Je sortis de la voiture, emportant mon sac avec moi, et allais sonner à la porte du pavillon beige. La porte s'ouvrit sur madame Weber qui me sourit amicalement.

-Bonjour madame, dis-je doucement.

-Bonjour Bella, fit-elle de sa voix douce, Angela est dans sa chambre, tu peux monter. Par contre, il y a Ben avec... Ils révisent ensemble !

-D'accord, merci beaucoup, souriais-je avant qu'elle ne me laisse rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et toquais à la porte de sa chambre. Elle cria que je pouvais entrer et j'ouvris la porte. Ben et elle étaient sur son lit, des cahiers éparpillés sur ce dernier.

-Bella ! S'écria ma meilleure amie en souriant. Que fais-tu là ? Ce n'était pas prévue que tu viennes...

-Désolée de vous déranger, les tourtereaux, riais-je, avec le plus de conviction possible, en m'affalant sur le lit, à mon tour.

Je me mis à plat ventre et relevait mes jambes, me penchant sur le cours de maths qu'ils révisaient.

-Très passionnant, soufflais-je avant de m'asseoir en tailleur. Comment vous allez, sinon ?

-Très bien, merci, me sourit Ben. Et toi ?

-Ça va, merci, souriais-je,faussement_._

-Ben, attends deux secondes.. Viens Bella, on va dans la salle de bain, fit ma meilleure amie en s'emparant de ma main.

Je me levais, sans rien dire, et la suivais jusqu'à la salle de bain, située en face de sa chambre. Elle entra dedans et ferma la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'alarma-t-elle.

-Je... Je me suis engueulée avec mes parents...

-Et c'est sur un sujet important, je suppose, car si c'était pas si important, tu te serais juste contenter de m'appeler...

-Je... Murmurais-je, alors que les larmes se formaient dans les coins de mes yeux.

-Bella ? S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie.

-Tu vas tellement m'en vouloir de t'avoir menti... Sanglotais-je.

Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui avoir caché ma relation avec Edward. Et je ne voulais pas quitter ce dernier. C'était inconcevable. Je l'aimais tellement. Plus que ma propre vie. J'éclatais alors en sanglot, dans les bras d'Angela. C'était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Angela, et encore moins Edward. Je ne _pouvais_ pas et je ne le _voulais_ pas.

-Bella ? Bella, ma puce, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, fit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-Je... Je t'ai menti... Sur Robert, balbutiais-je en me redressant.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je... Robert n'existe pas, en fait...

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Je... J'ai tout inventé pour que tu puisses me couvrir tous les soirs où je n'étais pas chez moi...

-Mais... Mais tu étais où, alors ? Et avec qui ? Dit-elle, s'inquiétant.

-Je...

La sonnette de la maison retentit et je sursautais. Angela rit doucement avant de me reposer la question.

-Et bien... Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, car j'avais peur de ta réaction, et de la réaction de la bande, débutais-je.

-On ne te jugera jamais Bella, tu le sais...

-Oui, je le sais, mais sur ce coup là, je suis sûre que vous auriez eu quelque chose à dire... Et tu vois, mes parents ont découvert _qui _je fréquentais... Et ils veulent que notre relation à lui et moi cesse, car ça « nuira à ma vie ». Or je ne peux pas, Ange, je ne peux pas le quitter. Je l'aime tell...

-Angela ! Bella ! C'est pour vous ! Cria la voix de madame Weber.

Angela me lança un regard qui disait « notre discussion n'est pas finie » et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre rapidement Ben, lui disant de descendre avec nous. J'essuyais rapidement mes joues et frottait mes yeux. Ben nous rejoint et m'embrassa les cheveux en me lançant un regard plein de gentillesse. Il attrapa ensuite la main de sa petite amie et nous descendîmes tous les trois, pour retrouver Riley et Alec dans l'entrée de la maison d'Angela.

-Hey les gars ! Dis donc, ma maison devient un point de rassemblement, ou... ? Rit Angela avant d'aller embrasser mes deux amis, qui me regardait étrangement.

-Et bien, débuta Alec, on est passé chez Bella, mais Charlie nous a dit qu'elle était chez toi, donc...

-On doit parler d'un truc, fit Riley, froidement, en me regardant.

Je fronçais les sourcils et tout devint clair quand je le vis sortir un magazine de derrière son dos. Je me figeais et me sentis blanchir. _Non._ _Pitié, non._

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ben en s'emparant du magazine.

-Oh putain, fit la voix de ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle vit la couverture du magazine.

_Je commençais clairement à détester cette image d'Edward et moi, nous tenant la main._

-On faisait notre jogging quand on s'est arrêté devant un kiosque de journaux, nous informa Alec.

-Et c'est évident que ce n'est autre que Bella, sur cette couverture, n'est ce pas ? Me demanda ironiquement Riley.

Je ne répondit pas et me contentait de baisser la tête.

-Bon, au moins, tu ne démentis pas, dit Alec. Mais j'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça ? Il n'y a pas eu un seul secret entre nous depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, et là, hop', tu rencontres _monsieur _Edward Cullen, et tu décides de batifoler avec lui, sans même nous en parler ?

-Je... Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une mauvaise image de moi... Je ne suis pas ce genre de groupie, ni même ce genre de fille qui sorte avec des hommes célèbres, et/ou riches, pour en tirer profit... Je... Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que... Je... Je ne sais même pas, murmurais-je douloureusement, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Parce que tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Questionna Riley. Tu nous connais, bordel, Bella ! On ne t'aurait jamais juger. On te connaît ! On sait que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, putain ! Mais pourquoi nous cacher un truc aussi gros que ça ? En plus, c'est Edward Cullen, quoi... C'est carrément un truc improbable.

_Je sais, Riley, je sais. Et je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais du vous en parler..._Je réprimais un sanglot.

-Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Riley et Alec, Bella, fit Angela, et avec tes parents...

-Quoi ? Chuchotais-je abasourdie en relevant le regard vers ma meilleure amie.

-Bella, cette relation peut clairement nuire à ta vie ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est une personne _célèbre_ ! Qui plus est, l'une des plus grosse cible des paparrazzis ! Tu en deviendras toi même une, vu comment ça a commencé... Et ta vie va devenir un vrai enfer. Tu ne pourras pas vivre tranquillement Bella ! Et puis, si ta relation de dure pas...

-Chose qui est sûre, renchérit Riley. C'est Edward Cullen ! _Le_ plus gros tombeur de la planète. Excuse moi Bella, mais je ne pense pas que votre relation durera. Les relations comme ça, ça ne dure jamais longtemps...

-Tu n'as... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Sanglotais-je douloureusement. Tu ne sais _rien_. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens pour lui, et ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

-Bella, intervint doucement Ben, je pense qu'ils ont raison... Une vie comme ça, ce n'est pas fait pour toi...

-Mais je _l'aime_ ! Pleurais-je.

Je commençais à suffoquer et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je tombais sur le sol et ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, m'adossant contre le mur de l'entrée. J'éclatais en sanglot bruyant, la tête sur mes genoux.

Comment pouvaient-ils dire cela ? Edward et moi pouvions survivre à la médiatisation de notre relation. Notre relation était beaucoup plus forte que ça, beaucoup plus forte que tout. Et je savais qu'Edward ferait attention !

-Bella, fit doucement la voix de ma meilleure amie, qui s'était agenouillée à mes côtés, tu es seulement aveuglée par l'amour. Edward est bel homme, et est certainement très gentil, mais une relation « sous les projecteurs » ne peut fonctionner...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! M'écriais-je, tout en pleurant. Tu n'as pas le droit, Angela ! Si on te disait de quitter Ben, comme ça, d'un coup, je ne pense pas que ce serait si facile pour yoi, et que tu le tolérerais !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, renchérit-elle doucement en remettant une mèche derrière mes cheveux.

-Si ça l'est ! Ça l'est totalement ! Tu aimes Ben, et j'aime Edward !

-Bella... Souffla-t-elle.

-Non ! Tais toi ! Criais-je en me relevant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, et de me juger ainsi ! Vous êtes mes amis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Poursuivis-je en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-Bella, calme t... Fit Alec en s'approchant.

-Non ! Laisse moi ! Laissez moi tranquille ! M'écriais-je en me retournant et en me commençant à monter les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Angela.

-Ce n'était pas pour te juger, Bella... C'est pour toi que l'on dit ça... Dit Riley.

-Ouais, si vous le dîtes, dis-je froidement en ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner et en essuyant mes dernières traces de larmes.

Je montais rapidement vers la chambre d'Angela, et mis ma veste avant d'attraper mon sac. Je descendis tout aussi vite que j'étais montée.

-Tu vas où ? S'alarma ma meilleure amie alors que j'ouvrais la porte devant leurs yeux médusés.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondis-je sèchement avant de claquer la porte et de courir vers ma voiture.

_Direction chez Edward._

[…]

J'indiquais la rue d'Edward au chauffeur de taxi. Ce dernier me sourit et commença à conduire. Je mis mon lecteur MP3 sur mon portable en route, tout en branchant mes écouteurs. _Give Me Love_ d'Ed Sheeran retentit dans ces derniers, me calmant instantanément. Je souris, voyant le paysage de Los Angeles défiler devant mes yeux. Je n'étais jamais venue ici, et c'était donc la première fois._ Et loin d'être la dernière._

J'avais pu dormir dans l'avion. J'avais tellement pleuré -déçue de la réaction de ma famille, et surtout de mes amis- que mes yeux n'avaient pas tenu la route, et une fois installée dans l'avion, je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de m'endormir. J'avais roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle, garant ma voiture sur un emplacement à durée illimité (N/A : Je ne sais pas si ça existe mais faisons comme si !) et j'étais allée m'acheter un billet d'avion de dernière minutes en partance pour Los Angeles. J'avais attendue 3 heures avant d'embarquer. Mon portable n'avait cessé de sonner, alternant les appels de mes parents, ceux de mes amis et ceux d'Edward. Je les ignorais tous, ne souhaitant parler aux deux premiers et souhaitant faire la surprise de ma visite à Edward.

La route jusqu'à chez Edward dura une bonne heure. Il habitait en banlieue de Los Angeles, dans une maison, m'avait-il dit. Le taxi se gara devant un immense grillage noir. Au travers de ce dernier, on pouvait voir un terrain de pelouse dans lequel se situait, au milieu, une maison de taille moyenne.

-Voilà, mademoiselle ! Vous êtes arrivée ! Cela fera 30$ !

-Merci beaucoup, souriais-je en lui tendant la monnaie souhaitée plus un pourboire de 5$. Je sortis de la voiture, ma veste à la main gauche, et mon sac à main dans l'autre. Je me retournais, me regardant dans la vitre de la voiture. Je me frottais les yeux, enlevant le reste de maquillage qui avait coulé, et passais une main dans mes cheveux, les redomptant un minimum. Je souris au chauffeur puis me retournais vers le grillage tandis que le taxi s'en allait. Je sonnais à la sonnette incrustée sur une plaquette blanche dans le grillage.

-Résidence Cullen, fit la voix d'un homme inconnu.

-Bonjour... Je.. Je suis Isabella Swan, la petite amie d'Edward... Je... Pouvez vous m'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je, timidement.

-Carte d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? Présentez là devant la caméra, juste au dessus de vous.

J'attrapais vivement mon porte-feuille et en sortait ma carte d'identité que je présentais à la dite caméra.

-Très bien, Isabella... J'annonce votre venue à monsieur Cullen de suite !

-Non ! M'écriais-je. Non, je veux lui faire la surprise, s'il vous plaît !

-Très bien, capitula l'homme avant que le portail ne s'ouvre.

J'avançais timidement sur le chemin de pavés blancs menant à la maison d'Edward. Le chemin était entouré d'une pelouse verdoyante dans laquelle étaient plantées des milliers de fleurs multicolores. Le soleil tapait ici, en Californie, tout le contraire de Forks et ses alentours ! Je souris doucement, m'avançant vers la maison. C'était une maison victorienne, blanche, avec deux étages. Deux colonnes de marbre délimitaient le perron de la maison. Je montais les escaliers menant à la porte et sonnais. Je soufflais doucement, redoutant la réaction de mon petit-ami.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, magnifique comme toujours. J'eus à peine le temps de voir son expression étonnée que je me jetais déjà sur lui. Je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparée de lui. Plus jamais.

Puis je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon corps. Edward prit part à mon étreinte avec autant de force que moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, et pourtant, retrouver Edward, c'était comme retrouver sa respiration après une longue apnée sous l'eau. Elle nous rendait vivant et nous faisait recouvrer l'intégralité de nos sens.

Durant notre échange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter inlassablement mon nom et ne cesser de me toucher, comme s'il vérifiait que j'étais réellement là, avec lui. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou. Même à cette distance, je parvenais à entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, à l'instar du mien.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre... Les secondes semblaient durer des heures. Et pourtant, je savais bien que je devrais affronter tôt ou tard ma famille et il serait préférable à ce moment-là, qu'Edward ne m'accompagne pas. Et lorsque je devrais me séparer encore une fois de lui, les heures précédant notre séparation prendraient des airs de secondes. Aimer, c'était aussi perdre la notion du temps...

J'inspirai profondément une dernière fois afin de m'imprégner de sa fragrance qui m'avait tant manqué et le sentis en faire de même avec mes cheveux. Je me séparais -à contre cœur- de lui mais m'emparais tout de même de sa main.

-Bella ? S'exclama Edward, surpris. Tu ne me répondais pas ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Loin de là que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, mon cœur, mais... Ça me surprend.

-Je... Je suis partie de chez moi et tu étais la seule personne chez qui j'avais envie d'aller. Je suis désolée si je dérange, je peux repartir, avouais-je à mi-voix.

-Oh ne penses pas ça, Bella ! Viens, entre, fit-il, en me souriant et en me laissant entrer dans sa demeure.

-C'est très joli, complimentais-je avant de me retourner pour croiser son regard vert étincelant. Il me souriait de son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

-Merci. Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour, mais quel petit ami je fais, dit-il en secouant la tête.

J'éclatais de rire et ses lèvres se ruèrent sur mes lèvres. Cela n'avait rien de doux. C'était passionné pour lui. C'était comme empli de désespoir pour moi. Rapidement, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche, redécouvrant l'effet d'un baiser langoureux. Il livra une douce bataille à ma langue, qu'il aimait taquiner. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque je dus émettre un gémissement de plaisir.

Ses mains descendirent jusque mes fesses, toujours en m'embrassant, puis me soulevèrent. J'emprisonnais donc sa taille de mes jambes et passai l'un de mes bras derrière sa nuque pour me soutenir et caressais de ma main libre, le visage parfait d'Edward.

Il bougea légèrement de sorte à fermer la porte qui était restée ouverte lors de notre échange, de sorte à ce que nous ayons plus d'intimité que sur le porche de sa maison. Nous détachâmes nos lèvres l'une de l'autre et échangeâmes un regard intense durant l'espace de quelques secondes. Je vis une étrange lueur dans ses yeux couleur émeraude, tandis que je le regardais amoureusement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je déplaçai l'un de mes mains vers ses cheveux. J'aimais sentir leur texture soyeuse lorsque je les passais entre mes doigts. Edward bougea derechef alors que je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres. J'entendis vaguement un bruit de clés tombées sur le sol. Peu après, j'étais assise sur un plan dur. Il empoigna fermement mes hanches et les remonta lentement ensuite, frôlant la courbure de ma poitrine.

Le baiser me mit dans un état d'excitation sans pareil. Mes jambes étant toujours autour d'Edward, je le forçai à se rapprocher au plus près de moi. Mon bassin ondula légèrement contre lui, cherchant une friction dans le but de soulager la démangeaison, qui avait envahi mon bas-ventre. Sauf qu'Edward mit fin au baiser en grognant de plaisir. Il posa son front contre le mien, haletant autant que moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur mon bassin pour arrêter ses mouvements. J'émis un grognement plaintif.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

-Je suis prête. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux être comme ça, avec toi. Je veux ressentir le bonheur de t'avoir en moi, Edward.

Il éloigna son visage du mien pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? Me demanda-t-il, à mon écoute mais presque inquiet.  
>-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais forcément poussée par quelque chose pour avoir envie de perdre ma virginité avec toi ?<p>

Au mot « virginité », son regard s'alluma, mais il ne perdit pas pour autant son inquiétude. Au contraire !

-Tout d'abord, tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir. Tu as l'air déboussolée, préoccupée et totalement désespérée...

Je soufflai. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je.. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour la presse... Soufflais-je doucement en baissant la tête.

-En effet... Je t'ai même appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu...

-Justement, mes parents et mes amis sont au courant... Et je me suis engueulé avec eux...

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Bella, je ne veux pas être une source de problème entre toi et...

-Non, ne dis pas ça, fis-je en posant mon index sur sa _merveilleuse_ bouche. Je... Ils n'approuvent pas notre relation en gros, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, Edward... On réglera ça plus tard...

-Combien de temps restes-tu ? Me sourit-il en caressant ma joue.

-Autant de temps que tu voudras de moi...

-Crois moi, dans ce cas là, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette maison, me taquina-t-il.

-Loin de là que ça me déplaise, renchéris-je, malicieuse.

Je repartis à l'assaut de sa bouche, me moulant contre son torse musclé.

-Bella, Bella, me stoppa-t-il. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse ainsi. Je ne veux pas être seulement un prétexte pour oublier ta dispute avec ta famille...

-Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai vraiment envie de toi et je suis plus que ravie d'être en ce moment même avec toi. Seulement... j'espérai que tu accepterais toi aussi de... enfin... tu vois ? Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprends ! Après tout, je ne suis pas...

Avant que je ne puisse en dire davantage, il avait plongé sur mes lèvres. Il me donna un baiser passionné et sans retenue. Il n'y avait rien de pressant là-dedans, mais je me sentis paniquer. Surtout lorsque je sentis son érection...

-Bonjour mon amour, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bonjour, murmurais-je.

-Ne penses jamais, plus jamais, que tu n'es pas attirante, d'accord ? C'est tout le contraire, me gronda-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, rougissante. Edward s'empara de mon menton de sa main droite, le relevant et caressant ma joue de son pouce.

-Tu as prévenu ta famille que tu étais ici ? Ou... ?

-Non justement, je suis partie sans les prévenir.

-Qu...Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant Edward, le coupais-je

-D'accord... Tu as faim ? Soif ?

-Non, mais je ne dirais pas non à une douche, affirmais-je.

-Oh ! Bien sûr, viens, suis moi, me sourit-il.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'aider à descendre du meuble du vestibule et prit ma main et me guida vers le premier étage, avant d'ouvrir une porte, qui était celle de la salle de bain. Cette dernière était sublime. Elle était spacieuse et très lumineuse. Les murs étaient marron et blanc. Les meubles étaient tous en bois et une immense douche en verre était située contre le mur en face de la porte, à gauche de cette dernière se trouvaient les toilettes la lunette était relevée, signe qu'un homme vivait bien ici. Il y avait deux lavabos positionnés devant un immense miroir. Une petite étagère blanche y était accrochée et il y avait diverses choses dessus parfum, déodorant, rasoirs, brosse à dent... Un grand tapis marron aux bords blancs était posé sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce.

-Hum, ici se trouvent les serviettes, souffla Edward en me désignant un meuble qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la douche, sourit-il ensuite.

-Merci, mais hum Edward, murmurais-je, gênée, tu n'aurais pas un rechange ou quelque chose pour moi s'il te plaît ? Je suis partie sans rien prendre.

-Oh si, bien sûr ! Attends, deux minutes, j'arrive.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et j'observais plus attentivement cette dernière. Il avait vraiment bon goût, c'était magnifique. Je me demandais comment était le reste de la maison. Peut-être me fera-t-il visiter plus tard ?

Je le vis revenir et il me tendit un t-shirt, un short et un caleçon à lui. Je les dépliais et éclatais de rire. C'était, selon moi, son ensemble de sport du lycée. Sur le t-shirt, au dos, était écrit « Cullen », en grand. Je sens que j'allais aimer porter cet ensemble.

-J'ai pas trouver plus petit, avoua-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

-Avoue que tu voulais aussi marquer ton territoire, soufflais-je taquine.

-Aussi, admit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, je te laisse te doucher, prends tout ton temps, je serais dans le salon, en bas.

-D'accord. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser chastement, il me sourit et se retourna afin de sortir de la pièce et referma doucement la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je pris une serviette blanche dans son armoire et la posais avec mes rechanges sur le meuble à côté de l'impressionnante douche.

Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles mais mon esprit, lui, était toujours aussi tendu. Je ris nerveusement de ma situation. J'angoissais vraiment pour un rien ! J'allais perdre ma virginité, passer l'un des moments les plus mémorables de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi angoisser ! D'accord, j'étais seule avec Edward... Chez lui. Et que j'allais perdre ma virginité avec lui.. Mais je m'étais aussi disputée avec mes amis et ma famille, et ils ne savaient pas que j'étais ici. Mais peu m'importait. J'étais avec Edward, et ça me suffisait à me rendre heureuse... Et nerveuse. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si c'était un désastre ?

Je soufflai et me me lavai rapidement avec les produits d'hygiène d'Edward, m'imprégnant de son odeur, ce qui eut un effet bien plus relaxant que l'eau chaude ! Je réussis même à penser à notre première fois sans angoisser ! Penser au fait que son corps collé contre le mien diffusera son odeur sur moi, me rendit heureuse et sereine.

Je me prélassais sous l'eau chaude encore un bon moment avant de décider que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas faire exploser le ballon d'eau chaude de mon petit ami.

En sortant, je m'enroulais dans la serviette puis m'essuyais. J'enfilais ensuite les vêtements d'Edward, humant son odeur au passage. Je pris la serviette entre mes deux mains et baissais la tête puis entrepris de sécher mes cheveux. Une fois cela de fait j'essayais tant bien que mal de peigner mes cheveux avec mes mains, sans succès. Edward n'avait certainement pas de brosse et je n'oserais jamais sortir ainsi. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur.

Laissant tomber, je secouais la serviette puis la pliait avant de la déposer sur le porte serviette aux côtés de celle d'Edward. Je pris l'élastique accroché autour de mon poignet gauche, Dieu merci j'en avais toujours un sur moi, et me fit un chignon lâche. J'avais des bosses partout. C'était horrible.

Je pris ensuite le dentifrice d'Edward et en mis sur mon index droit. J'entrepris alors de me brosser les dents avec mon doigt. Débile n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais pas ma brosse à dent, et je ne pouvais pas utiliser celle d'Edward. C'était malpoli.

Je me rinçais ensuite la bouche et ramassais mes vêtement sales puis descendis au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche d'Edward. J'entendis des notes de piano et me dirigeait vers ces dernières, qui me menèrent au salon. Il était tout aussi magnifique que la salle de bain. La pièce était immense. Il y avait une cheminée au dessus de laquelle un immense tableau aux couleurs sombres était accroché. C'était un dessin abstrait, mais néanmoins très joli. Sur le rebord de la cheminée se trouvaient divers cadres photos, dont un d'Edward et moi. Je reconnu la photo qu'Alice avait pris de nous deux un jour lorsque j'étais à Seattle, chez leur parents.

Un grand canapé crème était situé en face de la cheminé et un tapis qui me paraissait doux se trouvait tout juste en dessous. Une petite table en verre se trouvait devant le canapé. Il n'y avait pas de télévision. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'importait. Edward était assis face à un piano qui se trouvait dans le coin à droite de la pièce. A gauche se trouvait un « bar » qui menait à la cuisine toute équipée. C'était le paradis ici, ou quoi ? Tout était magnifique !

Edward arrêta de pianoter et écrivit des choses sur sa partition avant de recommencer. C'était une jolie mélodie. Je m'avançais jusqu'à me poster derrière lui. Je le vit sourire et il arrêta de pianoter en se retournant.

-Te voilà, murmura-t-il.

-Me voilà. Désolée je ne suis pas coiffée, tu n'as pas de brosse je pense, donc j'ai fais comme...

-Chut. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, me coupa-t-il. Je demanderais à Maggie, la personne qui s'occupe des courses -vu que je ne préfère pas sortir les faire seul- d'acheter des affaires de toilettes pour toi. Et, en passant, cet ensemble te va très bien, poursuivit-il en me regardant d'un œil appréciateur.

Je rougis et il me caressa tendrement la joue.

-Je te dérange ? Demandais-je. Tu travaillais sur quelque chose, non ?

-Oh non tu ne dérange pas, je ne peaufinais seulement qu'une nouvelle chanson, sourit-il.

-Pourrais-je l'entendre ? Rougissais-je. Enfin d'abord, j'aurais besoin de savoir où est ce que je peux mettre ça, je suis montrais mon linge sale entre mes mains.

-Dans la salle de bain, il y a un panier, mets le dedans, je ferais tourner une machine plus tard. Reviens moi vite !

-Comme d'habitude, souris-je.

Je revins effectivement assez rapidement, et lui demandais à nouveau si je pouvais écouter cette fameuse musique.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, surtout que tu as été ma muse pour cette chanson !

Je rougis d'autant plus et m'installais à ses côtés. Il commença à pianoter sur son piano tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva doucement dans la pièce et il me sourit en commençant à chanter (.com/watch?v=Fx1b07m0vzk la version acoustique est mieux que la normale ! A partir de 14 sec.!)

_**Oh, Her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars looks like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<strong>_

Je souris doucement et secouais la tête lentement il n'allait pas faire ça... Si ?

_**I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
><strong>__**Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"<br>I say**_

___**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<strong>_

Cette chanson était magnifique, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me décrivait si... Amoureusement ! Et la mélodie était si belle. Et sa voix !

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et je souris à Edward, tandis qu'il fit de même.

__**  
><strong>_**Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>**__**Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<strong>_

Oh mais je te laisserais m'embrasser ou tu veux quand tu veux, mon cœur ! Et il trouve mon rire... Sexy ? Je haussais un sourcil sceptique lorsqu'il dit ça et il sourit, moqueur en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je secouais à nouveau la tête tandis qu'Edward continuait de chanter. C'était si attentionné de sa part... Si... Romantique ! Cette chanson... C'était ma chanson, hors de question qu'il l'a chante à une autre personne que moi !

Sa voix s'éteint au bout de quelques autres minutes et les notes moururent doucement laissant place au silence. N'y pouvant plus, je me jetais sur ces lèvres en murmurant un « Je t'aime » et il répondit aussi que lui aussi. Il lâcha mes lèvres, récoltant au passage un grognement de mécontentement de ma part. Puis il se leva et me tendit sa main.

-Je te fais visiter ?

-Visiter ? Répétais-je, incrédule.

-On commence par ma chambre bien sûr, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. A moins que tu ne sois revenu sur ta décision...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux le faire, même si... Même si je suis un peu nerveuse à vrai dire, lui confiai-je en baissant le regard. D'autant plus, que tu as connu d'autres femmes alors j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

Il m'embrassa doucement en prenant mon visage en coupe, puis il m'attira contre lui et m'enlaça.

-Le passé n'a aucune importance. Ces femmes n'ont aucune importance. Ce n'est pas d'elles dont je rêve la nuit. Ce n'est pas elles qui me manquent lorsque je suis seul. Ce n'est pas elles qui me font perdre la raison dès que je croise leur regard. Ce n'est pas leur sourire, ni leurs rires qui me gonflent le cœur de joie. Ce ne sont pas leurs larmes qui me rendent malheureux. Et surtout, ce n'est pas d'elles dont j'ai envie, là maintenant...

Il replongea sur mes lèvres, me redonnant le sourire et me faisant oublier mes inquiétudes. Son baiser et son discours me donnèrent de plus en plus la certitude de mes sentiments et du fait que non, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer, jamais je ne le quitterais. Seul lui aura le pouvoir de nous séparer.

_-Edward, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres._

_-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se séparant de moi et en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_-Je... Je t'aime tellement. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une quelconque séparation, lui avouais-je._

_-Je t'aime tant, mon ange. Tant ! Jamais, jamais, Bella, tu m'entends ? Jamais qui que ce soit n'aura le pouvoir de nous séparer !_

_Il s'empara ensuite de ma main et en m'emmenant à l'étage. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, à la fois à cause de ce que je ressens pour Edward et d'anticipation pour ce qui allait se passer dans quelques temps. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me coller contre le corps de mon petit ami. Il sourit et ouvrit une porte, celle de sa chambre. Immédiatement, l'ambiance intime et apaisante me frappa. Edward avait fermé les volets et avait allumé de nombreuses bougies dans toute la pièce. C'était vraiment magnifique. Son attention me toucha plus que de raison._

_-C'est... splendide. Je te remercie, vraiment, lui dis-je à travers la pièce. Tu as fais ça quand ?_

_-Quand tu étais dans la douche... _

_-Oh. _

_Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien. La lueur des flammes éclairèrent son visage, illuminé par un large sourire en coin. Il me détailla des yeux, appréciant la vue de mon corps..._

Je le scannai moi aussi du regard et pris conscience de ce qu'il allait se passer. Dire que je me sentais extrêmement gênée et idiote était un euphémisme. Mais il vint rapidement vers moi et essaya de dissiper mon mal-être en m'embrassant. Ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de mes reins afin que je reste collée contre lui. Je sentis son érection pousser contre son pantalon alors qu'Edward se frottait légèrement contre moi. La température de mon corps ne faisait qu'augmenter...  
>Edward mit fin à notre baiser. Nous avions tous deux les lèvres enflées et le souffle court. Aussitôt ma gêne et mes angoisses revinrent.<p>

-Je connais un très bon moyen de détendre, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. (Il embrasse ma peau derrière cette dernière.) Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je te rejoins au plus vite...

Il me donna un baiser furtif avant de partir dans la salle de bain que j'utilisais précédemment. Je me dirigeai donc vers le lit d'Edward. Il était simple, grand, sans en faire trop, et confortable. Extrêmement confortable même ! Le genre de lit avec lequel je pourrais vite prendre l'habitude de vouloir y dormir tous les soirs...

J'exécutai les ordres d'Edward et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je tournai ma tête vers la droite de sorte à regarder sa table de nuit. Un réveil, une lampe et des bougies allumées spécialement pour moi. Je fermai les yeux espérant que cela me détende, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La perspective de passer le cap avec Edward inhibait complètement mon calme habituel. Surtout que nous n'étions jamais allé au delà des sbaisers langoureux.

Puisque regarder autour de moi ne m'aidait pas, je décidai de fermer les yeux. Je pensais à tout ce que les femmes pouvaient raconter sur leur première fois. La plupart avaient mal, mais d'autres arrivaient quand même à atteindre l'orgasme. Et puis même si je n'atteignais pas l'orgasme, à quelques femmes près, toutes avaient ressenti du plaisir. Je souris, anticipant cette partie-là de mon prochain acte...

J'entendis un bruit du côté de table de nuit. Edward était revenu et avait déposé quelque chose. Peu après, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, mon érection posée contre mes fesses. Avec le short et le haut d'Edward, je ne sus déterminer s'il avait gardé ses vêtements ou non.  
>Ses mains ramenèrent les miennes à hauteur de ma tête. Il se pencha en avant de sorte à ce que son torse touche le haut de mon dos.<p>

-Me laisserais-tu enlever tes vêtement, afin de te contempler comme il se doit ? Me demanda-t-il sensuellement d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête. Ses mains passèrent son mon t-shirt, _son t-shirt_, et se posèrent sur le bas de mon dos. Il remonta lentement ses mains et je me relevais lentement afin qu'il puisse enlever le t-shirt correctement. J'entendis ensuite un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe au sol, et j'en déduisis que c'était mon t-shirt qu'Edward venait de jeter au sol. Je me repositionnais sur le ventre et enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller d'Edward. Ce dernier se plaqua contre mon dos et je sentis sa peau nue, contre la mienne. Mes dents firent de ma lèvre inférieure, leur prisonnière. Je gémis lorsque je sentis qu'il m'embrassait la joue, puis ma nuque (où il n'hésita pas non plus à mordiller quelque peu ma peau). Il finit par embrasser mon épaule droite.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras et passèrent sous mon corps. Elles tracèrent des cercles autour de mes seins, me faisant gémir davantage.

-Edward, ne pus-je retenir son prénom de sortir de ma bouche.

Sa bouche revint se placer dans le creux de mon cou. Je parvins à sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Il laissa ensuite glisser ses mains jusque mes fesses et tira doucement le short, empoignant en même temps le caleçon qu'il m'avait prêter. Je relevais cette fois ci légèrement mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et une fois cela fait, je m'écrasais contre le matelas à nouveau, rougissante à tous les coups.

Je vérifiai s'il était complètement nu en me frottant les fesses contre son bas-ventre. Un tissu s'interposa entre nos deux corps. Donc, il avait gardé son sous-vêtement...

Mon geste parut lui faire un grand effet. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, la légère douleur augmentant mon plaisir.

-Tentatrice, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi. J'entendis un bruit de frottement de peau, comme s'il se frottait énergiquement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Juste après, il se pencha pour prendre quelque chose, sur sa table de nuit j'imagine. Puis il y eut le bruit d'un flacon qu'on ouvre.

Ses mains, réchauffées, vinrent ensuite sur mes épaules. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, du gel. Ou plutôt de l'huile de massage à en juger par les mouvements qu'il faisait. Il étala le liquide et commença à me masser les épaules, éliminant les tensions et les nœuds qui pouvaient s'y trouver.  
>Je gémis, ce qui le fit rire.<p>

-Mes mains ne sont pas douées uniquement pour jouer d'un instrument, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je te le prouverai de plusieurs manières. Toutes menant à un seul objectif... ton plaisir.

Je gémis davantage. Il continua ses caresses sur mon corps mais les fit descendre vers mes seins. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et de mal à respirer. Mon sexe était complètement humide au point que ma cyprine devait couler entre mes jambes. J'ondulais davantage également, cherchant un semblant de soulagement à frotter mes jambes l'une contre l'autre.

-Edward, l'appelai-je. Je ne tiens plus... J'ai... plus qu'envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi...  
>-Tu sais, je ne suis pas obligé d'être en toi pour te soulager...<p>

Sa main glissa sur mon ventre pour atteindre mon sexe. Il effleura simplement mon clitoris gonflé, mais cela me fit crier de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sensible qu'en ce moment... J'écartai un peu les cuisses afin qu'il ait un meilleur accès.

Ses doigts firent des allers retours sur mes lèvres trempées. Il grogna de façon très sexy et frotta son sexe contre moi. Là encore, ses caresses, bien que légères, semblaient très appuyées tant cette zone était sensible. Edward pénétra un doigt en moi, ce qui me fit gémir une fois de plus. Il commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient puis sortit son doigt.

-Retourne-toi, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se releva de sorte à me laisser me retourner. Je mis automatiquement un bras sur ma poitrine et ma main sur mon sexe. Edward rit de ma réaction. Il se leva complètement du lit et enleva son boxer. La scène se joua au ralenti dans mon esprit. Son sous-vêtement glissant lentement le long de ses jambes et dévoilant au fur et à mesure le petit cul parfait de mon petit-ami.

Je fermai les yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre, tandis qu'il se retournait et venait se mettre entre mes jambes. Sa main déplaça mon bras qui cachait ma poitrine. Désormais dénudée, il l'embrassa avec vénération avant de mettre son visage au niveau du mien. Il caressa ma joue.

-Je suis si horrible que ça nu, pour que tu n'aies pas envie de me regarder ?

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamai-je aussitôt. C'est juste que... enfin... ça me stresse...  
>-Tu n'as pas à l'être je t'assure. Tout se passera bien, je serais aussi doux que possible...<p>

Puis il m'embrassa. Tandis que sa langue était occupée avec la mienne, ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur mon corps. L'une d'elle partit s'occuper de mon bas ventre et l'autre, dont l'avant-bras lui servait comme appui, s'amusait avec mon sein.

Il introduisit deux doigts en moi, m'offrant ainsi beaucoup plus de sensations que précédemment. Il recommença ses mouvements et je dus m'écarter de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas aussi facile à dire qu'à faire... Le plaisir était tellement grand que je n'arrivais qu'à gémir...

Son pouce vint caresser mon bouton de chair, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Peu à peu, il devenait de plus en plus présent, important. Cela formait comme une boule dans mon bas-ventre. Une bombe prête à exploser.

J'étais déjà haletante, mais Edward ne fit rien pour m'aider en prenant l'un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche.

-Oh mon dieu ! Criai-je.

Ma vue se troubla.

-Ne résiste pas ma Bella... Ça vient bientôt venir...

Effectivement, je sentais que le plaisir devenait presque... insupportable ? Mon corps tremblait comme une feuille, et mes sens semblaient s'être envolés pour ne laisser place qu'au toucher. Mon corps s'arqua puis Edward me donna le coup de grâce en touchant le point sensible de mon antre.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ma tête bascula sur le côté. Mes poumons se vidèrent complètement dans un cri de jouissance. Je vis des étoiles derrière mes paupières closes. Edward enleva ses doigts de moi. Il fredonna à mon oreille. La chanson d'amour qu'il avait écrite pour moi .Je souris. J'avais l'impression de me sentir exceptionnelle dans ces moments-là.

Il me laissa tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour me remettre de mon orgasme. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me regardait avec un air... d'admiration. Il m'embrassa furtivement les lèvres avant de me complimenter :

-Tu es superbe lorsque tu jouis. J'espère que tu me donneras l'occasion de le faire plus souvent.  
>-À la seule condition que tu m'accompagnes... Je veux aussi pouvoir t'admirer.<p>

J'approchai son visage du mien pour l'embrasser. J'écartai les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y mettre. Son érection rentra en contact avec mon sexe. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, cela ne me stressa pas. Au contraire, cela m'excitait ! J'avais été stupide de m'inquiéter autant alors qu'Edward était juste parfait pour perdre sa virginité...

Il me regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait mon approbation. Je la lui donnai immédiatement en l'embrassant. Ce baiser mit le feu dans tout mon corps et plus particulièrement dans mon bas-ventre. À plusieurs reprises, il faillit me pénétrer tant notre désir était fort. Mais il réussit à prendre le dessus de ses émotions et ouvrit un emballage de préservatif. Il positionna le condom sur son sexe. Sa taille était... impressionnante. Intimidante même... Edward vint rapidement me rassurer. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête...

-Je serais aussi doux que possible. Si tu veux qu'on arrête à un moment donné, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Je lui caressai la joue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes...

Je mis mes bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrassai, puis il me pénétra pour la première fois. Je grimaçai un peu face à la sensation d'intrusion et d'écartement. C'était plus désagréable que douloureux. Il s'immobilisa une fois arrivé au fond de moi.

-Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta-t-il pour moi.

Je haussai les épaules. Il embrassa mon front pour détendre mon visage, là où une ride avait certainement dû prendre place.

Puis il recommença à se mouvoir. La sensation désagréable fit place à la douleur cette fois-ci. C'était vraiment horrible, comme une brûlure. Je serrai Edward un peu plus fort pour me donner du courage et ne pas pleurer. Encore une fois, il fredonna doucement pour me calmer. Il attendit patiemment que je lui donne mon signal pour me pénétrer de nouveau. La sensation ne fut pas plus agréable, mais au moins elle était moins douloureuse.

Il fit plusieurs va-et-vient, doux et lents. Lentement la douleur s'en allait, laissant place au plaisir. J'avais l'impression qu'il formait une boule et au fur et à mesure qu'Edward allait et venait à l'intérieur de moi, cela grossissait. Mes gémissements ne tardèrent pas à venir. J'avais vraiment chaud au point de transpirer, j'étais essoufflée et j'avais du mal à respirer. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que je voulais reprendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air, Edward semblait toucher un point extrêmement sensible au fond de moi, me faisant presque crier.

Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus... insupportable.

-Edward, gémis-je fortement.

Ma tête se faisait lourde, tout comme mes paupières. Mon corps se cambrait de plus en plus. Dans ses mouvements, l'aine d'Edward tapait contre mon clitoris, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon plaisir. La boule dans mon bas-ventre menaça d'exploser violemment lorsqu'il mit sa main entre nos corps pour caresser mon bouton de chair. Mais je voulais encore faire durer le plaisir... Garder cette sensation d'être enfin entière.

-Je suis proche, me prévint Edward. Laisse-toi aller qu'on puisse jouir ensemble.

Avec toute la force du monde, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et surtout, à les maintenir ouverts. Je sentis le sexe d'Edward frétiller en moi. Il cligna légèrement des yeux. Je sus que c'était le moment exact pour me laisser envahir par la jouissance. Comment je le savais ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était comme une évidence chez moi, comme quelque chose d'inscrit en moi qui réfléchit à ma place et me contrôle.

Mon sexe emprisonna violemment le sien, tandis que mon corps entier semblait trembler. J'entendis Edward grogner d'une façon extrêmement sexy tandis qu'il se libérait dans le préservatif. La dernière image que mes yeux purent capter, fut son visage totalement détendu par le plaisir le plus extrême. Il était juste magnifique... Ses yeux vert émeraude brillants de plaisir. Sa bouche entrouverte. Même derrière mes paupières closes désormais, je le voyais toujours à la différence que des étoiles l'accompagnaient.

Les muscles de mon corps se détendirent peu à peu. Mon corps cambré, se relâcha. Ma respiration se calma. De toute ma vie, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, entourée par une bulle de sérénité et de béatitude.

Je sentis Edward se défaire lentement de moi et sortir du lit. Puis il revint vers moi, nous recouvrant des couvertures pour ne pas attraper froid. Il me caressa la joue avec douceur, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il me regardait tendrement avec un sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle fille de cette planète. Mon cœur explosa de joie. Ce sourire m'était adressé.

-Bella, il faut que tu préviennes tes parents que tu es ici ! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre...

-Je les préviendrais demain, soupirais-je avant de l'embrasser vivement.

-Et quand tu rentreras à Forks, je viendrais avec toi... Je veux me présenter officiellement en tant que ton petit ami.

-Vraiment ? M'écriais-je, enjouée, en me relevant sur mes deux coudes, penchant mon visage vers le sien.

-Bien sûr, Bella... Je veux que ma belle famille m'accepte pour que je suis. Et je veux les rassurer, quand au fait que je prends soin de leur petite fille... Je prends soin de toi n'est-ce pas ? S'alarma-t-il ensuite.

-Tu oses encore me poser la question ? Souriais-je en secouant la tête. Oh Edward...

J'attirai Edward contre moi et lui donnai un baiser long et passionné. Je voulais lui transmettre toute ma gratitude pour ce moment fabuleux, unique, parfait... Je voulais lui exprimer tout l'amour que je lui portais.

À bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. Il bascula sur le côté. Sa tête se reposait sur sa main, elle-même soutenue par son coude et son bras.

-Tu serais près à affronter mes parents ? Et encore pire : ma sœur ? Demandais-je.

-Je serais près à tout pour toi, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser la joue.

-Bonne réponse, rougissais-je.

Il me sourit grandement. Il avait un sourire presque niais en m'observant. Je rougis sous son regard. Pour détourner son attention de moi, je l'embrassai de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en me plaçant au-dessus de lui. Bien que nous venions de le faire, j'avais encore envie de lui... Mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse et je le sentis rapidement sourire contre mes lèvres. Puis je sentis son sexe être de nouveau d'aplomb...

Je me remis sur le dos, à ses côtés, le temps qu'il prenne un nouveau préservatif. Notre deuxième fois... Si tout ce qui était dit sur le sexe était vrai, je ne ressentirais plus aucune douleur. Juste du plaisir... Edward revint vers moi... J'allais savoir tout de suite, si ce qu'on dit est fondé ou non...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que l'OS vous a plu... J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration pour cet OS, là, pfiou, vous auriez dû voir ça ! :)<p>

Alors... J'ai un autre OS en cours d'écriture... J'espère donc vous retrouver là bas très bientôt !

Merci à tout ceux qui laisseront une petite review... Ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes -voir une minute à tout casser- et ça me rendra super heureuse !

Bisous à tous, et bon week-end de Pâques !

Océane.


End file.
